fyreballfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Men
''"Top Men have not revealed ANYTHING. what you think that you know is a gift from them." - Admin: "Deacon" ---- '''What is Confirmed to be known about Top Men:' *"Top men wear Top Hats and Bow ties. That is all we can confirm on the matter." - confirmed by Deacon What is thought to be known about Top Men: *''"Top Men are single celled organisms who decide the fate of each and every one of us."'' *''"Top Men are known to hold the answers to all life's questions, but they refuse to tell... Except when "qbix" demands."'' *''"Top Men are known to wear top hats, and share divinity with God"'' **''"some people may believe... They are God(s)"'' *''"Top Men are known to have top children, top wives, top popcorn and top pots e.t.c"'' *''"Top Men do not condone the use of violence and/or threats by anyone other than Top Men."'' *''"Top Men LOVE cookies."'' *''"Top Men are amused by "defnop"."'' *''"Top Men can usually be called upon by spilling the blood of a goat. Then you smear baby oil over yourself, and slide down some stairs. When you have done this, you will see a vision of Silhouetted figures (yes, with top hats!) Although you can speak to them, they will not answer. For only those pure of heart and mind (mod's and admin) can hear their infinite wisdom."'' *''"Never ask a top man a question... For he will answer both yes, and no"'' **''"They will not answer truthfully until you have passed the test, to become a mod or an admin."'' *''"The ultimate irony of the Top Men, is that the top most man... is a woman."'' *Top Men have before presented a Fyrefight. The mysterious Fyrefight #7. The object to the right is believed to have a connection with Top Men Wisdom of Top Men, given by Admin: "Decon" "Top Men do not condone the use of violence and/or threats by anyone other than Top Men.The best thing to do in this situation is be the more mature man. Don't yield to this childish game that they play with you...remember that you represent your family and your honor in the way you deal with people. Take the high road and cease interacting with them.Keep your head up, chest out, and remember...Whatever people think of you does not change who you are." "the loudest voice in the room is the one that does not speak. when it does, its whisper may crush mountains." "lright. you need to realize that this is a situation you cannot win through physical means. don't think of an advantage or neutralization...you are too young to consider these options. take my first advice - take the high road and live a life beyond the petty shame of these vagrants. don't talk to them because that will not yield anything productive for anyone.and if you speak, let your words flow with a spirit of not wishing to cause conflict, but to bring about a solution. if you say something to them like, 'why do you always act as if i am your enemy,' I guarantee you one of two things will happen. a) they will stop to consider their petty vendettas. b) they will not understand the profoundness of what you speak. In the event of the former, this exchange with these people truly cannot be saved. continue taking the high road and do not yield to them. I would suggest placing yourself in a martial arts class to outlet any aggression you may have in a productive and constructive manner. When you are older, you will be able to deal with these situations in a different, but still constructive manner." 'The Book of Top Men' *Written by "pot nem" True title is "Big Book of Everything You Will Need to Know About Top Men" Further known about the book *''"Top Men can neither confirm nor deny the existence of such a book."'' *It may or may not be located under Admin "Deacon's" bed. ---- All information above has been recorded from the following Fyreball members: *''Husker, Deacon, defnop, Qbix, & cookiecups''